


A Little Help Please ~KuroKen~ Smut

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Little Help Please ~KuroKen~ Smut

It was clean up time after practice, but Kuroo noticed something was off.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kenma?" Kuroo asked.

"He ran to the bathroom before clean up." Yaku responded. Kuroo ran to the bathroom as fast as he could and slammed the door open.  
"Kenma, you in here?" Kuroo called out.

"Kuroo~ Help~" Kenma sung out.

"Where are you?" 

"S-second staaall~ Don't worry I-it's unlocked..." Kuroo noticed the weird way Kenma was slurring his words. 

"Kenma what the...fuck?" Kuroo opened the door to see Kenma helplessly horny on the toilet.

"Can you?"

"S-sure." Kuroo lifted Kenma's legs over his shoulders and buried his face between his legs.

"WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN- mmmm~" Kenma automatically ejaculated in his mouth with Kuroo swallowing all of it.

"Well that was quick~" Kuroo smirked.

"Shut up. We gotta go back everyone's probably waiting for you." Kenma says as he gets up and puts his pants back on.

"Um...about that..." Kuroo looks down at his growing erection.

"Help yourself with that." Kenma says as he walks out of the stall.

"BUT I HELPED YOU!"


End file.
